


Lady Birds

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixie and Jay have each other but that doesn't mean they always get each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Bra

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: JayDick, genderbent.

"No."

Her uniform already unzipped down to her naval, Dixie tried to wiggle free, her hips pinned to the hard floor by Jay’s weight astride her. The younger woman twirled her knife with a smirk and trailed it up the exposed flesh, catching the tip under her bra between her breasts.

"Don’t you dare," Dixie bucked ineffectually. "This is my favorite bra."

Snick! Jay leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to Dixie’s down-turned mouth.

"I’ll buy you a new one."


	2. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Dick x Fem!Jason, a Christmas Miracle, a female Jason from an alternate universe is blasted into a world where everyone's the opposite gender and her counterpart stayed dead.

Jay groaned, flat on her back in a snow drift, head aching and body hurting. Stupid malfunctioning dimension hopping piece of crap. The next time she saw Booster Gold she was going to punch that time-traveling jerk in the left boob.

“So are you the I’m-here-to-help kind of mysterious visitors or the megalomaniacal I’ll-rule-you-all kind of mysterious visitors?” a tenor voice a couple feet away and to her left asked.

Oh yay. A greeting committee. Wincing, she rolled to her side and got her arms underneath her but froze, a flash of blue in her peripheral vision. Dixie. Sprawled in the snow beside her and lying entirely too still.

Jay swallowed the young woman’s name and instead said, “…Nightwing?”

“Uh, have we met?” the voice asked.

She glanced over, taking in the form to the voice. A man, dark hair, smooth, olive complexion, and most telling of all, a sleek black uniform and a bright blue chevron across his chest that followed the line of his shoulders and down his arms.

“Not you, my Nightwing.”

“Oh well that really clarifies things now doesn’t it?” he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Jay ignored him, instead pressing two fingers to Dixie’s pulse. It was faint but there. Jay blew out a breath, that fogged in the cold night air, and pulled Dixie into her arms.

“Is she all right?”

“Yeah, Wonder Bread. I think she’s fine.”

“Seriously, have we met?”

She stroked Dixie’s hair and glared into the distance. She was going to punch Booster in both boobs.


	3. Inter-Dimensional Booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For multifan-tastic's prompt: Hi, I'd like to give you a JayDick prompt if that's okay, Young Justice Nightwing and Red Hood have been dating secretly. Team finds out. (Tim maybe already knew.) Or Jason and Dick who are a couple are sent to alternate dimension/time travel, where there is another version of themselves not together (yet).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I went with option two.

It was weird being in the Batcave, especially a crowded Batcave full of almost familiar faces. Currently wearing some civvies she’d borrowed from Cass—who knew her bad ass little brother could be such an adorable (but of course still bad ass) girl?—and piecing together some electronic odds and bobs in the hopes of making something functional, Dixie blew a piece of hair out of her face. As soon as she and Jay got back to their own Earth, she was going to pinch everyone’s cheeks and demand a bit of sibling bonding time. Steve would probably be a willing accomplice in conning them all into a Disney movie marathon, starting with Lilo and Stitch.

“Ouch,” she stuck her finger in her mouth after a tiny spark crackled between the wires she was twisting together.

But first they needed to fix this stupid dimension hopper thing that had the gall to explode on their Earths simultaneously and drag her and Jay into this reality.

“You should take a break,” Bruce, not Beth, said next to her without looking up from his work.

Dixie stretched in her seat and noticed Jay lounging next to her male counterpart against the Batmobile with a smug look on her face and a bemused one on Jason’s.

“Yeah,” Dixie said narrowing her eyes and scooting her chair back, “I think I should.”

That smirk generally meant Jay was up to no good. Dixie ought to know. She’d lost her favorite bra to that smirk. Dixie stood up, pressing her shoulders back, and headed over. Where was that gaze of Jay’s landing anyways? It wasn’t actually on Jason. And oh. Jay wasn’t even trying to be subtle about checking out Dick, who was leaning on the work table as he went over the schematics for the dimension hopper—Bruce had said it’s actual name earlier, Dixie liked hers better. Jay caught Dixie looking at her looking and grinned, unrepentant and unashamed, kind of like she was about Dixie’s bra. It had been a perfect, wonderful bra.

“Should have known that was an inter-dimensional booty.”

Sidling up beside her, Dixie hip checked her sister-girlfriend—shush their relationship was complicated—with a frown, while Jason cocked a brow at his lady-self. Jay wobbled and looked over at Jason with a grin, a meager couple inches shorter than him and stacked like a bombshell, unlike Dixie who was oh so petite, and all the more vicious for it.

“Don’t suppose you’d like to swap for a day?”

Jason frowned, “What?”

Mild horror settled onto Jay’s features.

“Are you two not…” she gestured between Jason and Dick.

“What—no,” Jason made a face. “Why would we?”

“The better question is why wouldn’t you?”

The young man rolled his eyes, “And I suppose you two are?”

They both just stared at him blankly, brows slightly raised while Jason’s shot up into his hairline.

“Seriously?”

“Mmhm,” Jay crossed her arms over her ample but bound chest.

“Does she know that? Or is giving you the cold shoulder a sign of affection on your planet?”

“She can and will totally kick your butt with extreme prejudice,” Dixie scowled.

Jay and Jason scoffed at the threat. Apparently Todd meant disrespectful punk no matter what reality Dixie was in.

“She’s just sore about a ruined bra.”

“My favorite bra, Jay.”

“It was two weeks ago, Dixie!”

“My. Favorite. Bra. And you trashed it.”

“And then promptly fucked your brains out!”

Jason choked and they were obviously drawing everyone’s attention, which maybe Dixie might have cared about a few minutes ago but no. No. Jay clearly did not understand the severity of her crime.

“Do you have an idea how many mediocre ones I had to try on before I found it? How many stores I had to go to? It had everything! It supported, it fit comfortably under my uniform, it was the perfect shade of blue and probably the absolute cutest—!”

Jay grabbed her by the face and yanked her into a wet kiss, sliding a hand down her back to get a handful of Dixie’s shapely backside and using that to tug the slighter woman up onto her thigh. When Jay finally drew back not even a batarang could have cut through the awkward silence that had fallen over the Batcave. Dazed and gripping Jay’s shoulder, Dixie stared up at her slightly agape and trying to process what had just happened while Jay had that damnable smirk curving her lips again.

“You…” she trailed off before her eyes flashed and she punched Jay hard in the shoulder. “You jerk! Did you think you could shut me up like that?”

The young woman stumbled back and rubbed at what Dixie hoped was already a forming bruise with a pout.

“It worked until I stopped,” she grumbled.


End file.
